Talk:MySims SkyHeroes
}}||hiddenStructure}}"> |} Um Guys? I don't know why but I have a strong feeling that MySims SkyHeroes isn't gonna come out. I mean on May 4th? that just doesn't seem right. Thanks but i think i need a source for that please *Thanks but can you give me da source you used for that Info please? *Oops i accidently published my last comment 2 times!!! UGH!!! but i'm new here anyway. oh and Blanky, I'm 100% not lazy!!!!!I'm Really Active!!!!!! *Thanks for giving me the source blanky and dentface. I'm so mean that i forgot to mention this!!!!!!!! *mention to tell you wait just to say thanks I just remebered something, i looked on a Skyheroes source and it said that it might be about running a coffee shop on the corner, (or something like that) it might be called {player names} coffee shop. but when the source said that, the sentance was crossed out. they could have just deleted that sentance instead of crossing it out. Could this be a Spoiler P.S Maybe Morcubus robs the shop or something like that and your player gets mad and tries to stop him. this could be possible, but i maybe wrong }} I found a link that said you can shoot other planes in mssh Then why didn't you put it on the sky heroes page before i posted the link Dentface???? I hope my info was helpful. So we already kinda knew the info you showed us.}} aaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwww. I want to be helpful Less than a week away. And stuff.}} or 12 more if its 5/11.}} }} OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! }} I really hope it announces when it comes out on tuesday, I have no money to buy it if it comes out in july or something :( I really hope yuiki is in it she always makes me laugh Nobody ever told me how to get one! Corey785 22:26, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ahh its may 4th and where do they announce it! I keep checking back to this page and keep waiting for a release date or a description or something about the game Gemma1520 16:45, May 4, 2010 (UTC) so will we ever know anything about mysims skyheroes?! well at least I can start saving up! but still im really dissapointed :( Gemma1520 16:41, May 5, 2010 (UTC) OMG!!!! hehe im excited nowGemma1520 19:28, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Gallery Wikipedia VS. Wiki }} }} FINAL BOXART!!!!! moo. Confirmation Better? OMG,THE TWISTER RETURNS }} New Character's Name }} Can't wait!! I heard from Game Stop that MSSH comes out on November 1, 2010, In case you didn't know. Hipchick 01:30, July 11, 2010 (UTC) That's better, but I still think mine, but mine might be when Game Stop has it. Get what you pay for, lookin through a coming soon magazine while buying MSR. That was my newest one.Hipchick 01:57, July 11, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7PdCRx1Pfo&feature=player_embedded Some Au posted this. Corey785 16:21, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Rating }} |moo=angry}} Is there gonna be a sequel?? DavidMC123 19:45, February 22, 2011 (UTC)